Hybrid Dragonet
Ninja Dragonet is the hybrid form of Bubbles. Appearance Ninja Dragonet looks the same as Bubbles's original appearance: a pink fish with red eyes. However, her pectoral fins are now hands with three fingers that have webbing in between them. She also has white spots over her eyes. She has single, large white bubbles on her hands. She has a large, projecting dark blue stripe that runs down the middle of her head, with projecting light blue stripes. The light blue stripes go in between her large, pink Greninja ears. Her mouth is hidden behind a large, pink Greninja tongue that wraps around her neck and extends outward behind her head. She normally wears a mask around her head to hide this. She thinks this feature makes her a freak and this is why she tries to hide it from sight. When she is in the shadows, her eyes will glow red. Personality Unlike her original personality, Bubbles has become a lot quieter and sneaky due to her new form. She always loves throwing one of her Mucus Balls on unsuspecting targets. She also loves dark places just as much as muddy places. Bubbles is always ready to fight and has been shown to be extremely cocky, which sometimes results in her defeat. Even though she is proud of her abilities, she is not so proud about her appearance. This why she tries to look normal by hiding her Greninja tongue behind a mask. Powers & Abilities Ninja Dragonet is a combination of a mandarin dragonet and Greninja, a Water/Dark-type Pokemon that resembles a frog. Her tongue is mostly used for attacking and acts like a scarf. Since she is very light, she is capable of being exceptionally fast and nimble. She is typically associated with a ninja. She also has increased stealth levels in the water. Ninja Dragonet can learn mainly Water-type attacks, but her moves are mucus instead of water. These moves include Mucus Wave, Mucus Blast, and her signature attack, Mucus Ball which is literally a ball of mucus. Mucus Ball can hit up to 5 times normally (unlike in Smash where you can charge it and unleash just one mucus ball). Ninja Dragonet has the ability to sprout mucus from her fins to create a Mucus Blast attack which can be used for faster movement in the water and for jumping high distances. Even though Ninja Dragonet is also Dark-type, she can't learn too many Dark-type attacks to take advantage of. She can use Night Slash, a physical Dark-type attack with a high critical ratio but otherwise, she lacks Dark-type attacks. Ninja Dragonet also has the ability of Protean, which allows her to change her typing when she uses a move of a different type. For example, if she were to use Shadow Sneak (a Ghost-type attack), she would turn into a Ghost-type. Like normal, Ninja Dragonet normally hangs around places covered in mucus or anywhere dark so she can't be spotted easily. She also has the ability to hang upside-down. She can also learn any move that Greninja does. As shown in Weird Hybrid in a New Universe, Ninja Dragonet has the ability to talk to and understand Pokemon. This is something that not a lot of people have the power to do. Also in the movie, she has the ability to turn into any Pokemon for an unlimited amount of time until she changes herself back to normal. The only difference between her and the original is she has her original coloring. Other Moveset Type Defenses = In Splash and Bubbles in Smash Bubbles makes an appearance in SABIS 1 and 2 in her Mandarin Dragonet/Greninja hybrid form. She is one of the quickest and stealthiest fighters in the game. Attributes Strengths * High speed on both ground and air. * Fast attacks that can easily interrupt enemies. * Aerial attacks with good priority. * Can wall-cling and wall jump. * Can crawl. * Grabs with low knockback that allow for many follow-ups. * Good edge-guard and counter edge-guard games. * All Mucus Sword attacks and her grab are disjointed hitboxes. * Has two Meteor Smashes: Down Aerial and Substitute tilted down. * Mucus Shuriken can KO at high percentages if fully charged, and its multi-hit properties can put pressure on the opponent. * Shadow Sneak is a very good KO move due to its unpredictability and high knockback growth. It can also cancel the lag of all Ninja Dragonet's Aerial Attacks if used in mid-air. * Mucus Pump's mucus have pushbacks that cause minor damage. * Substitute can be tilted right after the counter is triggered, allowing the player to hit in four directions: right, left, up and down. Cons: * Large frame, having large hurtboxes. * High falling speed, which allied with her high jumping height can sometimes make it difficult for some combos to string together. * Limited options for KO, especially in the air. * Weak grabs that cannot KO even at higher percentages. * Considerable startup and ending lags on many moves, mostly her aerials. * All Smash Attacks have a sweetspot at the edge of Ninja Dragonet's Mucus Swords. This is mostly noticeable in her Up Smash, which deals negligible knockback if it doesn't sweetspot. * Lack of range in many moves. * Mucus Shuriken cannot be stored like other chargeable projectiles. It also has considerable startup lag. The projectile is also not as fast compared to other charging projectiles. * Opponents can see where Ninja Dragonet will appear when charging Shadow Sneak by paying attention to her shadow on the ground. * Mucus Pump doesn't have front hitboxes, meaning that Ninja Dragonet will past through opponents rather than causing direct damage. * The Substitute doll/driftwood that is created after the counter triggers can be attacked by opponents and hit Ninja Dragonet. Moveset (Normal) Moveset (Sea Serpent) Mucus Tornado: Ninja Dragonet flips her tail at the opponent and creates a tornado of mucus from her tail then shoots it at the opponent. Makes a total of 4 hits, and has 25% chance of escaping from it after a hit. Air Slash: Ninja Dragonet either flies in a circle or flaps her tail at the opponent, sending 3-4 blades of mucus towards the opponent. It has 5% chance to mistarget the opponent. Mucus Beam: Ninja Dragonet fires a green beam of mucus from her mouth at the opponent. When you get hit by the beam you get trapped, but you randomly have a 20% chance to escape from the beam after a hit, but you can still get hit by it and get trapped again. Total 10 hits. Fly: Ninja Dragonet flies at a random direction for 2.5 seconds, turning her direction at anytime. The opponent will take damage when on contact. 5% chance to mistarget the direction on the opponent. Outrage: Ninja Dragonet's eyes glow red and her body is outlined in a red aura, and charges at the opponent very fast, either biting, clawing, or just passing through. If hit or missed, she will just keep going until she is through the blast line and come back from it, and will repeat 2-3 times. Ninja Dragonet will be stunned for 5 seconds after the attack. Serpent Claw: The claws on both of Ninja Dragonet's hands glow light blue and she slashes the opponent with one or both of them. Aerial Ace: Ninja Dragonet flies at the opponent, flips in the air, then she becomes engulfed in streaks of green light and flies really, really, really fast into the opponent. Even though it's very fast, it does not give that much horizontal knockback. Extreme Speed: Ninja Dragonet charges through the blast line, surrounded in a green aura, going through the blast line, and coming back to the side where she passed it. Crunch: Ninja Dragonet leans forward and bites. When the character is bitten, the character has a 20% chance to take more damage for 16 seconds. Super Ball: A large mucus ball appear in front of Ninja Dragonet's mouth. Then she launches it forward. When you get hit by the ball you get trapped, but you have a 25% chance to escape from the ball after a hit, but you can still get hit by it and trapped again. 10% chance to mistarget. Ninja Dragonet then gasps and breathes heavily for 5 seconds. Sky Drop: Ninja Dragonet moves into the opponent, and grabs the opponent with her hands, and flies up. She then drops the opponent to the ground. Serpent Tail: Ninja Dragonet's tail glows green and she hits the opponent with it. Mucus Meteor: A sphere of mucus forms inside of Ninja Dragonet's mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases 5 spheres of mucus that rain down on the ground. But Ninja Dragonet deals x0.9 less damage for 16 seconds after the attack. Serpent Ascent: Ninja Dragonet flies high into the air. Her body then becomes outlined in green, and she dives into the opponent with great speed. It unfortunately makes Ninja Dragonet take x1.05 damage for 16 seconds. On-Screen Appearance Emerges from a giant pit of mucus, then performs a ninjutsu hand sign that emits a small burst of mucus from her hands. Taunts * Up Taunt: Strikes a pose, then rises slightly more upright strike to perform a ninjutsu pose. * Side Taunt: Removes her mask and shakes her head from side to side, causing her Greninja tongue to whip out in the same directions before putting the mask back on. * Down Taunt: Poses upright and holds out her hands to either side, releasing fountains of mucus from her palms. The mucus fountains deal 1%-2% with vertical knockback to nearby opponents. It can even KO, though only at extremely high percents (in 400%-600% range for most characters). However, it is the only attack she can still use during the Shadow Sneak. It is surprisingly effective in Multi-Man Smash. Idle Poses * Crosses hands over her body, then separates them with a flourish. * Puts her hands together and assumes a ninjutsu stance. Movie Involvement Ninja Dragonet was on a journey to stop the evil forces. On her way, she encountered Zee. Zee, being the evil being she is, cursed her with some dark magic. Scout ran up to her, but Ninja Dragonet growled at her with deep red eyes and sharp teeth. Then she ran off. Scout attempted to chase her down, but Ninja Dragonet jumped in a lake. Scout, knowing that Ninja Dragonet wasn't herself, decided not to follow her. Then she notices a large sand pattern, letting her know that Dunk was nearby. She ran up to try and get him to help her, but the lake suddenly ripples. Then Ninja Dragonet bursts out of the lake. She had turned into a large soulless sea serpent with webbed claws and her spine had sprouted spiny quills that frill in and out. Scout was terrified. The large sea serpent dove and grabbed Scout from the shore. But just as she was about to finish the poor Gobi fish off, Dunk jumps out of the sand pattern and hits Ninja Dragonet in the head, letting Scout go. Scout thanks Dunk for saving her, but now they have to take the sea serpent Ninja Dragonet out. Dunk proceeds to throw a pebble at the monster, but this does nothing but make her angrier. The two then manage to avoid being consumed. Ninja Dragonet then consumes something toxic, turning her a dark pink. The two immediately try to get to Dunk's sand pattern, hopefully for something to take the serpent out. Ninja Dragonet opens her acidic mouth and then launches a big blob of mucus. Dunk proceeds to take the hit, but takes some of the mucus and throws it back at the sea monster. Ninja Dragonet was down, but not out. Luckily, they could think of something to stop this monster now. Dunk had to do some clever magic to make something happen. Then Scout notices that Ninja Dragonet was already back. She then bravely rushes to distract the sea serpent. She then tells Dunk to hit the sea serpent in the back to prevent her from getting back up. Scout then proceeds to mock the huge serpent and dodge her attacks until she stumbles. Then a large beam comes out of the sand pattern and blasts Ninja Dragonet from behind, burning her scales. She screamed in pain. In response to this, she sent Dunk flying into the air. Scout then notices that Ninja Dragonet was about to shoot another blob of mucus. She pulls the pufferfish underwater to avoid the attack. The two manage to make it back to shore as Ninja Dragonet is knocked unconscious. The two then quickly get away. Dunk and Scout return to the lake shore to get Ninja Dragonet back awake. Zee uses her powers to turn Ninja Dragonet back to normal. The former sea serpent apologizes for what happened earlier. Palutena's Guidance Dialogue Pit: Um... is that Bubbles? Palutena: Good job, Pit. You got it right. Viridi: To be honest, I couldn't recognize her at first either. Pit: Has she been taking lessons from Greninja or something? Palutena: Oh, it's more than that, Pit. Pit: Huh? Palutena: Bubbles has had training from Greninja. Pit: I knew it! Palutena: Yeah, but listen to this. One day, Bubbles and her trainer Greninja had their DNAs fused together. As a result, this is what Bubbles has become. Also, she prefers Ninja Dragonet. Viridi: A ninja master and a student fused into one creature? Now that's cool! Pit: She does have the scarf around her mouth. I guess because she doesn't have Greninja's tongue. And she definitely has Greninja's speed. Viridi: Pit, the Greninja tongue is under the scarf. Pit: Huh?! That's weird! Palutena: Yes, but her moveset is similar. However, instead of water, she shoots mucus. Pit: Ew! I don't want any of that! Palutena: So, Pit. If you know how to fight Greninja, you know how to fight Bubbles. Pit: Is there anyway to turn Bubbles back to normal? Viridi: Pit, others have already tried but failed. It's safe to say there's nothing to do about her appearance. Pit: Okay then. That answers that. Tagline Ninja Dragonet makes a mess! Trophy Description Ninja Dragonet The well-known mandarin dragonet from Splash and Bubbles makes an appearance. In this game, she has a strange ninja personality. This is due to her being a fusion of herself and a Greninja. She uses Mucus Shuriken instead of a Water Shuriken, but this move has the same effect. She can also use Mucus Pump (a mucus version of Hydro Pump) to prevent herself from falling. Ninja Dragonet (alt.) Bubbles's look-alike Finny appears as an alternate costume for Ninja Dragonet. The move Substitute which is Finny's Down Special allows you to teleport to dodge attacks. You can also control where you reappear by inputting directions. When you vanish, sometimes you'll be replaced by a piece of driftwood, other times by a cuddly toy. Mucus Finisher (Final Smash) Ninja Dragonet's finisher starts with her using a Mat Block attack that sends opponents flying into a mucus pit. The opponent wakes up and are repeatedly hit by mucus balls. Then jumps down and starts slashing the opponent. At the end, she reveals her Greninja tongue, grabs the opponent, and sends them flying out of the mucus pit and off the stage. Palette Swaps Pink: Original Color. Green: Finny. Red Black Lavender Grey Purple Pros and Cons Because of her being half Water-type Pokemon, she is weak to Grass and Electric. But she is strong against Ground, Fire, and Rock. Also her being a Dark-type makes her strong against Psychic and Ghost, but makes her weak to Bug, Fairy, and Fighting. Her biggest weakness is Poke Balls. Due to her having been fused with a Pokemon, she is able to be captured inside Poke Balls. Although she can use her Powers to escape easily, it doesn't always work. Weird Hybrid in a New Universe Ninja Dragonet is the main protagonist of the special where she finds herself in the Pokemon Universe. Reveal Trailer In Reeftown, Jerome was standing there by himself. Then the trailer reveals him as a playable character. Afterwards, he drops down from the cliff and jumps in front of Splash. The young fusilier manages to avoid the attack. Scout, Dunk, Ripple, and Tyke notice and immediately team up with Splash to defeat Jerome. But then the screen shows a shadowy figure with its hands crossed watching from nearby. Then it does a ninja sign and starts charging up an attack. Splash is the first to charge forward as the others use their attacks. The attacks and Splash go running through as Splash takes charge. Jerome dodges every single attack thrown at him and keeps charging forwards. Meanwhile, the strange figure's attack was almost finished charging up. The two fusiliers then jump at each other and prepare to finish the other off with one single punch as it goes into slow-mo. But just before they can connect, the mysterious figure unleashes its attack that flies through the air and straight towards the fusiliers. They manage to jump out of the way just in time. Then they turn towards where the attack came from.The shadowy figures eyes were glowing as it then reveals itself with its back turned. It was Ninja Dragonet. She then looks over her shoulder at the unsuspecting fighting fusiliers as her tagline appears. Ninja Dragonet then jumps down to join the fight. Trivia Finny, one of Ninja's Dragonet alternate costumes, doesn't wear a ninja costume to represent her ninja abilities. After the fusion of the two DNAs, Ninja Dragonet tried to show Finny how to use her mucus to her advantage. Eventually, Finny became a master with mucus. The reason for Bubbles's ninja-like appearance is because she trained with Greninja to fight opponents. But one day, the two were taken into a test facility and their DNAs were combined. This resulted in Bubbles's sneaky ways and her strange abilities. In the second game, her differences so far consist of a different Down Tilt and a new animation for the forward tailfin smack of Shadow Sneak. Also her Final Smash will be her turning into Ash-Bubbles, which is her combined with an Ash-Greninja.